Rien n'est fini pour toi !
by Koshyo Thokyo
Summary: Une petite fic sur le personnage de Harry Potter et une de mes chanteuses préféré Ayumi Hamasaki.


Cognant à la porte, il espérait bien que son amie lui réponde.. Surtout avec ce temps longs qui les avaient séparé, il mourait d'envie de la voir à nouveau. Son voyage l'avait si éloigner d'elle, qu'il en avait oublié les petites joies qu'elle lui procurait, surtout dans ses cas désespérer. Ses cheveux jais étaient mouillés par l'orage qui se déversait, il en ressentait les gouttelettes à son visage, comme de petite perle froide. Son petit cote en jeans ne lui servait en rien à cette température et il sentit le froid s'emparer de sa peau sous ses quelques frissons.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Harry !

La jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant fort, le gardant près de lui le plus longtemps possible. Après tout ce temps, elle avait bien droit à ce câlin de « son » homme.

Je suis si contente de te revoir, enfin ! Tu sais que tu m'as tellement manquer depuis ton voyage. Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une femme parmi tant d'autre que le brave charmeur Harry avait oublié. Répondit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Ayu, tu sais très bien qu'une fille comme toi ne s'oublie jamais.

La japonaise lui renvoya un sourire tendre en le regardant. Il avait toujours ses cheveux mi-long qui ce mélangeait à la pluie, un regard émeraude joyeux et illuminant de tendresse. Tandis que les formes de son corps avait avantagé sa silhouette qui devenait un homme séduisant. Un simple cote de jeans bleue marin, un pantalon noir et un t-shirt de couleur beige.

Tu ne me laisse pas entré ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Ayumi fit la grimace avant de se pousser et de laisser pénétrer son ami dans sa majestueuses demeure. Le mot en était juste, elle devait faire plus de dizaines d'âcre sur le terrain. Encore là, l'intérieur n'était pas finis et délaissait plusieurs espaces vide pour une jeune femme seule. Après que son amie eut refermer la porte, il lui adossa un bref regard.

Toujours la peau exotique et pêche, de petite lèvres rosés dont le sourire annonçait un certains charme. Ses yeux bridés, presque forme d'amande était plutôt caramel, ses cheveux blonds foncé cours, un peut ébouriffés était tout à fait splendide à son visage. Elle ne portait qu'une simple camisole où il voyait son ventre, un radieux nombril perler d'un diamant pour finir avec un pantalon bleue.

Je vois que tu ne perds jamais ton charme. Répondit Harry en déposant son bagage sur le sol de la maison.

Un atout qui me permet d'être toujours aussi prête pour les paparazzi.

Évidemment, pour le métier que Ayumi faisait tout les journalistes devait se mettre à ses trousses, surtout depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Japon pour s'installer en Amérique, il n'y avait que des jaloux.

Dis-moi, ton dernier single avance bien ?

Ayu roula les yeux un instant, regardant un peut la décoration de sa maison avec un air angélique.

Ah bon ? J'ai fait un nouveau single ?

Cette fois tu m'auras pas, en Europe tout les gens ne parle que de toi.

Au moins tu ne m'auras pas oublié ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Celle-ci attrapa le bras du garçon et l'entraîna plus loin dans sa maison. Passant dans plusieurs pièces inutile dont il n'y avait que très peut d'objet et s'arrêta finalement au salon. La jeune asiatique se laissa retomber sur le divan rouge vif et s'agrippa au charmant jeune homme qui fit de même.

Parle-moi de ce voyage. Tu as rencontré plein de gens ? Tu t'es amusé au moins ? Tu as vue plusieurs choses ?

Tu me fais subir un interrogatoire ? Réprima Harry à demi-sourire.

Ayumi se tue et laissa la parole au garçon, toujours aussi souriante.

Bah, j'ai fait une grande partie de l'Europe, j'ai vue des dizaines de musées, des paysages époustouflant, des gens aimable Enfin, pour la plupart J'ai put me reposer de tout ce que j'ai vécu, tu vois ?

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, sans toujours perdre le regard d'Harry et entrepris une minutieuse moue.

Ton voyage était ennuyeux. Vraiment tu t'es payé sa pour…

Harry sortit une enveloppe pleine de photo de la poche de son cote et la tandis à son amie, un sourire béa au lèvres ;

J'ai pas oublié.

Oh! Merci ! Finalement… Il valait le coup ce voyage. S'écria-t-elle en arrachant l'enveloppe des mains du garçon, le remerciant d'un baisé sur la joue.

Le garçon de 17 ans rougis vis à vis cette action et devint quelques peut timide. Ayumi repoussa quelques mèches qui s'accrochait à son visage et sourit en regardant les photos. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

Prochaine fois tu devrais me payé un voyage.

Non, mais ca va pas ! S'écria-t-il en voyant le sourire de son amie. Avec tout ce que tu gagnes, tu peux bien y allé tout seule ! Taquina celui-ci d'un air amusé.

Ayumi laissa paraître une expression angélique sur son visage.

J'en ai besoin dans un avenir proche, interdiction de touché.

C'est ca ! Répondit Harry en lui balançant un coussin dans le visage.

Surprise, l'asiatique se releva subitement et attrapa le coussin dans ses mains pour s'attaquer au garçon. Celui-ci se mit à rire et il ne pouvait se défendre puisque Ayu s'était jeté sur lui pour empêcher tout approche et rigolait en voyant l'expression d'Harry.

La jeune femme prise au jeu, cessa tout mouvement quand le jeune homme lui arracha le coussin des mains pour l'envoyer plus loin. Prise de fou rire, la chanteuse ne parvenait à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux tombèrent lentement vers le garçon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis contente de te revoir. Répondit-elle.

T'inquiète pas. C'est réciproque. Après tout, avec toi il y a que des folies.

L'asiatique sourit. Silencieusement, elle glissa ses mains dans les poches d'Harry, étant sur lui le tout était plus facile et en retira un papier.

Mais que cache le grand Harry Potter ?

Hé ! Rends-moi ca ! Souffla le jeune homme en prenant conscience de ce que son amie tenait en main.

D'un signe négatif de la tête, elle se releva subitement et se mit à fuir hors du salon pour monter les grands escaliers. Harry ne prit pas le temps d'attendre, qu'il s'était déjà mis à la poursuite d'Ayumi…


End file.
